The King's Curse: An Enderlox Fan Fiction
by CrazyEll
Summary: This is a short story of five kings, a queen and two kids that were named after two brave knights, but one day something happened to one of them named Ty and the deadly last king Adam. He had taken revenge for he thought Ty was the knight from the 50 years ago when he had trapped him in the dark forest forever, he may have survived. The Cursed King wanted revenge...


**The King's Curse**

_**An Enderlox Fan Fiction**_

_** This is a short story of five kings, a queen and two kids that were named after**_

_**two brave knights, but one day something happened to one of them named Ty and the**_

_**deadly last king Adam. He had taken revenge for he thought Ty was the knight from the**_

_**50 years ago when he had trapped him in the dark forest forever, he may have survived.**_

_**The Cursed King wanted revenge...**_

**Characters**

**Ty: 18 year old boy headphones and half of his hair in his eyes, brown hair, grey eyes,**

** brave, and best friend Quentin.**

**Quentin: 18 year old boy, green eyes and blue hair, brave, best friend Ty**

**Adam: 19 year old man, amulet, blue eyes, black hair, kind, ruler of the dark forest,**

** best friend The Knight Ty.**

**Mitch: 21 year old man, brown eyes and hair, kind, ruler of the desert, best friend Jerome.**

**Jerome: 21 year old man, black eyes, brown hair, kind, ruler of the jungle, best friend Mitch.**

**Ian: 21 year old man, green eyes, black hair, kind, ruler of plains, best friend Jason.**

**Jason: 21 year old man, blue eyes, black hair, kind, ruler of the sky, best friend Ian.**

**The Knight Ty: 18 year old boy, half hair in his eyes, brown hair, grey eyes brave, best friend**

** Adam, worst enemy **_**The Cursed King.**_

**The Knight Quentin: 19 year old man, blue hair, green eyes, shy, brave, worst enemy**

_** The Cursed King.**_

**Dawnables: 20 year old woman, red hair, blue and green eyes, kind, secretly loves**

** Adam, friends Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Ian, Adam, The Knight Ty, The Knight Quentin**

** and The great sorcerer Seto, terrified of Adam when he became insane. **_**The Cursed King.**_

_**Insane Adam/The Cursed King: 19 year old man, amulet red eyes, black hair,**_

_** Adam when gone insane, evil, wants revenge on **_**The Knight Ty.**

_**Enderlox/The New Cursed King: 18 year old boy, purple eyes and headphones,**_

_** brown hair, brave, worst enemy The Cursed King.**_

**The Great Sorcerer Seto: 19 year old man, purple hair, blue eyes, friends The Knight**

** Ty, The Knight Quentin, The Queen Dawnables, worst enemy**_** The Cursed King.**_

Ty was going into the dark woods, nobody knows why you are not

allowed to go into the dark woods but Ty wanted to go in to find out.

Ty was walking and a figure passed by as fast as light and ran behind

him. He turned around to see what it was, but instead of meeting

someone or something, he was greeted by a dagger pointed at his heart.

The figure that was holding the dagger was a man wearing a brown

hooded cape, his hair was black and his eyes were covered but you

could see a shade of red, he also had a pendant around his neck that

was gold and withered away with an amethyst in the middle, the

dagger also looked golden and withered away. Ty was terrified

and ran as fast as he could to the village but as he crossed the river for

some reason the man did not follow. When Ty reached the village he went

to the library where his best friend Quentin worked.

Ty looked through the books on great history and the five kings, he was

too lazy to read them so he made Quentin read them to him. "There were

five loyal kings and a queen the kings were Adam, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, and Ian

the queen was Dawnables. They all ruled parts of the land, Mitch ruled the desert,

Jerome ruled the jungle, Jason ruled the sky, Ian ruled the plains, and

Adam ruled the dark forest. Adam was greedy and wanted all of the land

for himself, he had gone insane and killed the others for their land.

Adam had killed the 4 other kings, the queen was not amused for she did

love Adam but she was devastated. She called her bravest nights, Ty and Quentin,

to take Adam to the dark forest, they also got The Great Sorcerer Seto to cast a

spell that would make him immortal so he would suffer in the dark woods by not

being able to leave and living alone forever till the world ends, but when they

took him in he had killed them but it was too late Seto already cast the spell.

Adam or The Cursed King as he's called is still in the forest and the queen was

never found after. The rest was torn out."

Ty was wondering if it was true and he didn't want to find out but he still went

back to the dark forest because he wanted revenge for the scar on his chest from the

dagger.

Ty was again in the forest and a figure ran past him and there was another dagger

pointed to his heart but this time, Ty was prepared and took a sword. Ty drew

his sword and knocked the dagger out of The Cursed King's hand and cut off his

amulet, there the king was on his knees looking at the broken pendant sobbing he

begged Ty to set him free but Ty couldn't trust him and he did not know how.

The king was thinking _"If this curse won't leave me then I wonder if I can pass it on."_

The king a second after of thinking stabbed Ty in the heart and Ty sprouted wings.

He had wings and his eyes and headphones turned purple, the king changed to an

old man and fell to the ground his last words were _"Now you are stuck here _

_forever...Enderlox you are, you're the new cursed king..."_

Today Enderlox is known as the Cursed King and ruler of the dark forest and

Quentin never saw him again unless he went to he edge of the forest because it

had been fenced off so this would never happen again. The queen was never found

still nobody knows what happened to her but it's rumor that she is still alive

looking for the new cursed king Enderlox...

Note: There will be a second story of Enderlox.


End file.
